Horrible, Terrible & 13
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lia has a nightmare from her past on Earth, she wakes up to find Garrus trying to comfort her.


_Lia held a dagger in her left hand, ready to strike any perverts that tried to get her. Then something shot her wrist and she hissed in pain. A man walked out from the shadows and grabbed her by the wound. Lia hit him with her good hand tried to get out of his grasp. _

_"Rita!" she screamed, still struggling but her friend was no where to be seen. She yelled the name again but nothing. _

_"Aren't you a cute one." the man interrupted, tightening his grip. Lia screamed in pain. "Now, shut the hell up." _

_"You bastard." she snarled, still trying to get away as he kicked in the door. The man threw her inside and hand cuffed her, then threw her into a smaller room after ripping off her clothes. Lia managed to stand and push her emotions away. _

_"Now stay quiet." he ordered. _

_"You perverted son of a bitch!" she spat, glaring at him threw slits. Her blood was boiling as he walked away. She tried to get the cuffs loose but her wrist was still too raw for it to not her. The bullet had probably broken her wrist and now she was dealing with the after blow, in a small room and the only things she was wearing were her boots, her bra and her underwear. Her right arm jerked to get her wrist looser then it was and it had worked! She slid it out of the cuff and balanced herself on a wall. It was a small room and she barely fit in it. She clutched the metal bar in the door and yelled. _

_"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BICH!" her voice didn't falter but she was scared of what would happen next. The man came back and unlocked the door. _

_"Of course, Miss." he replied but took her by her injured wrist. She grimaced and let him lead her along. But it wasn't to outside, it was to another room. He threw into it and she fell onto the ground on her face. He closed the door and locked it. Lia stood back up and spat blood out of her mouth. She'd have to find a way out, and quick before she got hurt worse. She looked over and saw the window. The metal bars were thin enough to be cut through. She took a knife from her boot and started to work. _

_After only minutes there was a gap big enough for her to slide out and kill the bastard who had done this. She pulled the strip of her bra back onto her shoulder and prepared to climb out, but she must have tripped something. New, thinker metal bars replaced the gap and she sighed. _

_"Damn it." she muttered, sliding down the wall and resting her head on her knees. It was useless to even try to escape. Tears streamed down her face, she'd probably die that day, but as long as she could take him with her, it'd be worth something. _

_-x-x-x-_

_The door opened and Lia opened her eyes to see who had entered, it had been days from what she knew. All her clothing was ripped and she had lost her voice from screaming while there was nothing to do. A face she knew appeared at the door, red hair giving it all away. The girl held out a hand and smiled at Lia, who smiled back and took the hand with one while trying to cover her chest with the other. _

_"Rita. How did you find me?" Lia asked. Rita handed her a small pile of clothing. She took it and began to put it on. _

_"Omni-tool." her friend explained. "You hadn't come back to camp for days, the boss got worried when one of the Reds' best fighters and part of the future was missing." she added. Lia zipped up the boots and slid on the tank top before she replied. _

_"I see. You came a little late." she complained. Rita laid a hand on her shoulder. _

_"The boss said that you can kill him. Leave him for dead and burn his corpse." Rita reported. Lia's lips turned into a smirk. _

_"Have my pistol?" Lia questioned as Rita handed her a gun. Lia check the ammo to make sure there was a thermal clip in it. "Lead the way, I'm going to shoot him in the head. He can go to hell for all I care." she hissed. Rita signaled for Lia to fallow. _

_The man had been handcuffed himself and now lay flat on the floor. Lia walked up to him. She held the gun to his head and put her finger on the trigger. _

_"Going to shoot me?" he asked, sneering every word. "You wouldn't dare, you couldn't even if you wanted to anyway. You, little girl, should stay in the kitchen." _

_"Shut the fuck up." she snapped, tightening her grip on her pistol. "Life is a bitch, and so am I." Lia pulled the trigger before he had a chance to reply. She took a lighter out of her pocket and lit his corpse on fire. Her body began to glow blue as she walked away from the burning building. Rita cam over to her.  
_-x-x-x-  
Lia woke up. Those days she had been stuck in that building with that man...she shuddered at the thought. He had done things to her that she didn't want to remember. Her eyes began to water then soon she was in sobs. Lia felt an arm run down her back. She turned to see the person who was doing it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lia wiped the tears off her face and pushed herself up as the person did the same.

"It's..." she hesitated. "It was a long time ago, when I was Earth and I was only thirteen, I had a living nightmare. It was terrible. A nightmare, I relived in detail. My friend that had died on Akuze, was in the gangs as well so she was there. She, Rita, helped me after days of being stuck with that...that monster. He was a sexist perv." she choked out then paused to take a deep breath. "I just don't like it. A time I would rather just forget."

"Only thirteen?" he asked. Lia gave a small nod.

"Yes, I can't remember it all, but I remember enough to know what happened. My wrist was broken, shattered by a bullet. Then I had scars from stab wounds. My clothing was torn and I lost the dagger Rita had given me." she added to her story. It all brought more tears to her eyes. "Garrus, it hurts so much to remember."

He put his arms around her in a hug to try to comfort her. She welcomed it and laid her haed on his shoulder. The tears fell from her face and onto the bed and his shoulder. He rubbed her back to calm her, and it help. They stayed like that for around an hour, then Lia fell asleep and Garrus laid her down and laid a blanket over her.

"Good night, Lia." he whispered. Lia seemed to reply in silence, her mouth moving but no words. He knew what she had said and laid down next to her to sleep.


End file.
